A Very Interesting Year
by SpecOpStarr
Summary: Mwpp ..lotr crossover, not slash.. just humor. How can The LOTR crew get back home if they don't even realise that they AREN'T home? Hmmmm....
1. An uninteresting beginning

A Very Interesting Year

Chapter One: A Rather Uninteresting Beginning 

James stared blankly at the blackboard. History of magic was the most pointless, most boring, irritating of all the classes. Even Potions was better than this. And worst of all, Sirius was skiving off again, so James had no one to talk to. James wished he could skip _his_ classes, but doing so could loose him his spot on the Quidditch team. 

James looked behind him. "Even Moony can't pay attention to Binns."

It was true, Remus was face-down on the table in front of him, growling once in a snore. 

James stuck his hand under his robes and brought out a small mirror. After a few moments, his reflection became hazy.

"Come on Padfoot"...James hoped as the mirror cleared again. It showed a piece of parchment with Sirius's curving pen. 

James read it silently. 'Sorry, can't come to the mirror right now, do try again later, Prongsie!' 

"Falling in love with yourself, eh Potter?" Snape whispered hissingly.

James hastily shoved the mirror into his pocket and gave a rather nasty glare to the Slytherin prefect in front of him. 

"Later Snape...Later" 

Snape shot James a mocking sneer the two Slytherin girls seated beside him giggled. None of this could even _slow_ Binns' lecture on 'tenth century warlocks and the invention of stone golems'. Finally, ages later, class ended.

"Remus… Re-mus." James waved his hand in front of Remus's face. After a few seconds and no progress, James tried a less-subtle approach."Oh, hello Wren! Moony here is just-." Remus sat straight up, then finding that he and James were the only ones left in the room.

"Honestly James! Please don't scare me like that.." he paused, "and do _not_ call me Moony in class.."

"As if someone were listening," dismissed James.

"They _could_ be, and if someone found _out,_" he looked James in the eye.

"All right, all right," James grumbled. "Come on _Remus_, we only have about half an hour to eat before," James sneered, "Potions"

" 'Lo, Sirius! …You missed an _incredibly _interestinglecture on wizardring duels today," James smiled as he sat across from his friend.

"..Really now.. are you _sure_ it wasn't on… the 'creating of the stone golem enchantment'?" Sirius grinned.

"So, you _were_ there? …You DIDN'T take my---" James lowered his voice. "..cloak?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"God forbid! To use the cloak of the great James Harold Potter," Remus mocked.

"..Why, Dear Prongsie, I _do _believe that I have indeed found a safer route to the destination we seek. "

James's face glowed with glee.

"Ah! I told you it would be there!" James stood up from the table.

"Quiet down, Jim, you're scaring the first years." Remus said as he grabbed James and pulled him back into his seat.

"Today, we will be making a hovering potion, it will most definitely be on your O.W.L.S test, it is a very complicated draught and if not done correctly, it can be _very _poisonous." Professor Malfoy grimaced solemnly. " And since you have been warned, I expect you to know that you will not be visiting the hospital wing in this period," his grimace became a twisted smirk.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and stared into his cauldron, then at James.

James had already started stirring in his unicorn hair. Sirius looked at Remus, who was copying the instructions with his Copy-Quill.

" What's the matter, Padfoot?" said James smiling. He knew that Potions was Sirius's worst subject. He also knew Sirius wouldn't ask for help.

"Nothin' James, I got it.." And with that he begrudgingly started adding his ingredients.

"..That's an interesting colored hovering potion you have there, Black," said Malfoy as he leaned over Sirius's cauldron.

"..I think it's more of an.. assortment of colors, Professor," said a Gryffindor girl beside him. Most of the entire room was looking over at Sirius by this time.

"..Can't figure out what I did wrong," mumbled Sirius as he checked over his list for the umpteenth time.

"..Well, Black.. Hovering Draughts can be any color from..well… black to.. dark brown, I'm sure you've nothing to worry about.." he filled Sirius's goblet for him.

Sirius looked at him.

"If you have so much confidence in me, why don't _you _try it Professor?"

"Why, you have to have confidence in _yourself, _Black. Confidence is the key to everything." Sirius sighed and took the cup.

"Cheers," he drained the cup. He sighed relief, as nothing seemed to happen.

After about five minutes, everyone gave up on Sirius keeling over and went about by testing their own potions.

"That's a relief, eh, Prongsie?" Sirius smiled. James's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, Sirius, your hair's turning _green_!" Sirius felt his head fearfully.

"No!…Mirror! Mirror!" he turned to a nearby Hufflepuff girl. "_Give_ me a mirror, woman!" The girl of course handed Sirius her compact as if it were a dire situation, Sirius, after all, had requested it. Sirius popped it open and saw that his hair was its normal black smoothness. He exhaled and then glared at James.

"That was cruel, Prongs, very cruel." Just then Sirius found himself hovering off of his stool.

"Hey, Professor! It worked…This means I don't fail, right?" Malfoy looked up.

Sirius stood up and tried to walk over to Malfoy's desk, and did so, just hovering about two feet off of the ground.

"..Well.. You _are _hovering, Mr. Black.. That's well enough, I suppose."

Sirius punched the air.

"Can I drink the antidote now, Professor?"

"Be my guest, Black," Malfoy gestured toward a vial on his desk and continued his reading. Sirius let the silvery liquid drip into his mouth and waited for the effects.

Five minutes before class ended, Sirius was still hovering ominously like one of the castle's many Ghosts.

".. Well, apparently your toad was not fresh enough, Black," Malfoy gave Sirius a look of pity. "Don't worry. .I'm sure it'll wear off after a while, a few days at the most."

The Marauders sat in their usual spots for dinner that night, all but Sirius, who was still having hovering problems.

"So, what are tonight's plans?" smiled Sirius as he again tried to sit.

" I can't go out tonight, _massive _Astronomy scroll," sighed Remus.

"Aww, come on Moony! James and Peter can come, right?"

Peter shook his mousy head.

"Sorry Sirius, I need to work on my Transfiguration."

"James?" pouted Sirius.

".. Sirius, I have Quidditch practice.." James paused. "_You _have Quidditch practice, you dimwit!"

Sirius blinked,

"I'm on the Quidditch team?"

James hit his own forehead,

"YES, you're a _beater!"_

Sirius cocked his head sideways,

"..How come I don't know this?"

"Did you _have _to make me practice until 2 am, James?" whined Sirius when they entered the boys dormitories, everyone else was sleeping peacefully.

"..You needed the practice. You needed the practice really, really, badly."

Sirius looked indignant.

"…I can play! I'm just a bit rusty.."

James glared at Sirius.

"You didn't practice all break," James pointed out.

"Well, _some _us have active _social _lives," Sirius sneered. James plopped onto his bed and left the curtains open.

"'Night Black."

"G'night Prongs.." Sirius climbed into bed, or tried to. He was still hovering a good foot above the mattress.

BAM! 

James shot up in his bed.

"Oww…"

James recognized Sirius's voice and looked over to his bed.

"Sirius?" James blinked trying to get his eyes to focus in the dark. "Are you..okay?"

Sirius pulled back his curtains and rubbed his head.

"… I got slammed.. damn hovering.. stupid bed.." Sirius shut his curtains and lay back down.

James listened to Sirius's inaudible mumblings for some time before they faded into light snoring.

"Wake UP James!" Remus shook him violently.

James's eyes fluttered open dazedly.

"..Hmm..?"

"WE HAVE A CHARMS EXAM IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

James leaped from his bed and began darting all around the room for his clothes.

"Where's my wand?" James patted his robe pockets.

"Sirius, where's my-" Sirius was sitting on his bed, still in his nightclothes.

"It's Saturday, Jim," he yawned. James looked over to a smirking Remus.

"Well, don't just stand there James, get ready. We're going to Hogsmeade today."

"Come on, if we wear our Hogwarts robes, they're going to knowwe're from Hogwarts. And since no one _else _from Hogwarts will be there, they'll know we snuck out," Remus explained.

"Yeah, umm, you guys?" Peter squeaked.

"…Yes Wormy," Sirius replied without really paying attention.

".. What if some one sees we're gone?.. I'll just stay here and cover for you," Peter offered. As if expecting it, James nodded without a word to him.

"So, invisibility cloak?" James suggested.

"I don't think we'll need it," remarked Sirius, "Besides, we'd have no place to put it when we got there."

Remus nodded his head,

"No, we can't risk being caught with the cloak."

"One thing left to decide then. Which way to go?" James inquired.

"Well, the easiest ones to use Filch knows about," Remus stated, hands behind his back, as if he were Sherlock Holmes. "The one behind the horse tapestry near Hufflepuff tower, for instance."

"'Course, that makes it _all _the more entertaining, eh Prongs?" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, if there was no risk involved, than the prize isn't as sweet."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, in _that_ case, James, you two can just use the one in Ravenclaw Tower."

"The one in the Common room?" Peter asked.

He was ignored as Remus continued.

"Well, we _could _take the one through the Witch's hump.

"Which would land us in the basement of Honeydukes, not the best place to be without an Invisibility cloak," Sirius stated. Remus nodded.

"Exactly, that's why I think we should just take the one through the mirror on the fourth floor, it should put us right behind Zonko's."

"Then after a little business there, we can go to Honeydukes, and take that exit back," James concluded. "We need to be back soon, Quidditch practice."

The four walked into the empty common room.

"Honestly, Jim, Quidditch is seriously cutting into our 'us' time!" Sirius complained. James blinked at the peculiar statement before replying.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten that you're on the team already." Sirius smirked.

"No, I know I'm on the team.. I'm just _not_ going to practice," he replied as he stalked out of the portrait hole.

"So, exactly what do we need?" James asked his companions upon entering the joke shop.

Sirius pulled a crumpled list out of his pocket.

"..Wow.. we're pretty much out of everything from Acid pops to.. everything else."

"We'd better get started then," Remus suggested.

"Hello boys," called the owner from behind the counter.

"Bongo," nodded James as he passed him.

"Looking for something inparticular, Master Black?" he asked Sirius.

"Restocking, is all.. and you know we know our way around well enough," Sirius replied. Bongo nodded.

"As I know it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Too few and far between, Bongo," Remus sighed as he picked up an odd little trinket.

"That's are rare item, that, Master Lupin. Just got it in," Bongo smiled with pride.

"Really now," Remus turned it in his fingers. It looked almost like a Rememberall, but smaller. "What's it do?"

"Why.. it.." Bongo paused. "I'm not one hundred percent on that, I'm afraid. I think it alerts the owner of.. bad food or something," he scratched his head. "'Course, knowing me, I'm, probably dreadful wrong," he added as an afterthought.

Remus looked up at him through gray eyes. "Why would you order something if you had no idea what it did?"

Bongo fidgeted. "..You're too smart for your own good, Lupin…mine at least."

"That's our Remus!" Sirius smiled as he and James plopped an armful of various items on the counter.

"So, how'd you _really _get it, Bongo?" Remus asked with his rarely seen malicious smirk.

" Some odd traveler dropped it.. white beard, thought it was Dumbledore at first, without his glasses. I waited to see if he'd come back, never did. I figured I could get a few Galleons out of it."

"Well, nice little trinket, I'll give you _two _Galleons for it," Remus offered.

Bongo scratched his head as if calculating.

"You got yourself a ...somethin' Master Lupin," he finally agreed.

After paying, the three made their way to Honeydukes.

" ..James and I loaded down with dungbombs and exploding Knuts and all Moony has is a little glass trinket," Sirius shook his head. "When will you learn?" he asked rhetorically.

"Method three?" Remus asked James as they neared the door to Honeydukes.

"Yeah, but let's first get Wormtail some Whizbees, he'll go loony if we don't. Wait for me to say _'Keep the change'_ and proceed with said plan.

Sirius and James entered the shop noisily, to attract all attention to themselves. A bit after, Remus slipped in unnoticed. The store was virtually empty, luckily.

"Hello ma'am," greeted James with a smile. The woman looked out from behind her book. She seemed happy to see such _kind young men_.

"Well, hello, sirs. Might I help you with something?"

"Yes please," smiled Sirius. "We'd like a medium bag of Fizzing Whizbees, if you don't mind."

"No trouble at all. That'll be.. sixteen Sickles." She handed James the bag as he handed her a Galleon. She went to hand him his change.

"Keep the change," James said.

There was a large crashing from the back aisle.

The woman quickly started over to the aisle.

James and Sirius ran into the basement and lifted the trap door back to Hogwarts.

They leapt in just as Remus was entering the door. He too jumped in and shut the door behind him.

"That was a bit close, James," panted Remus.

"Well, we aren't caught, are we?" James pointed out.

"Not yet, anyway," grinned Sirius. "We still have to get back into the castle."

The trio resurfaced from the one-eyed witch statue. Since James and Sirius were loaded with freshly bought Zonko's products, they didn't dare risk being caught. They entered a passage under an orange and green tapestry and emerged right across from the Fat Lady.

"Out again, little mongrels?" she seemed rather annoyed.

"My _dear_ portrait, how many times must we apologize?" Sirius pouted.

"Yes, we _told_ you that the dungbomb was meant for Mrs. Norris, slight miss-calculations, we are _dreadfully_ sorry." James pleaded.

"Just say the password, before I decide to tell McGonagall where you've been.._Again_ ."

"Fickle fairy," Remus mumbled and the portrait swung open.

Peter jumped up from the couch.

"Finally!.. McGonagall was just here! I told her you three were at the Quidditch field! I-I..didn't know what else to say! If you hurry, you can still beat her, if you take a broom."

James groaned. "..Sirius! Stash the stuff, Remus, get my invisibility cloak.," he said as he ran into the dormitories.

It was a good thing James's dad had given him that cloak. Also a good thing Sirius had gotten a Thunderbolt broom for Christmas the year before. It was _not_ however, a good thing they only had one of each. It wasn't very comfortable to have three people on a single broom under a single cloak..

"There she is!" Remus pointed out, "She's almost there!"

They half-crashed onto the field and Remus shoved the cloak behind him and leaned against the stands. James sped to the broom closet and grabbed his broom as Sirius unlocked the quaffle and a bludger and flew into the air.

McGonagall entered the field to see James tossing the quaffle around to himself and Sirius fending off the Bludger. She smiled.

"It's great to see you two so dedicated to the team!" she screamed up at them. James landed at hearing this.

"Oh, hello Professor! It's never to soon to start practicing." He grinned cheesily. Now Sirius landed.

"Hello Professor! Lovely weather for practice, yes?" he too grinned.

"Yes, it is. But, where's the rest of the team?"

"Well, they practiced hard last night, I figured they'd want the day off, is all," James explained.

"Indeed. Still, you," she saw Remus, "three, better clear off. Ravenclaw has the field booked for today."

"Yes, Professor," James answered.

Sirius's eyes grew wide and he jumped behind McGonagall and smashed a bludger away from her head.

"Nice block, Black." McGonagall said indifferently as she left the field.

"She's the only woman I ever knew who could nearly be clocked by a bludger and not even flinch," Sirius commented as he stowed his broom.

It was almost midnight before everyone cleared the common room.

"So, tonight's the night, eh?.. The final step to becoming Animagus." Sirius said quietly when the four were alone in the common room.

"Do you guys really want to try this?" Remus asked, " I mean, you can already change into your forms, so what if ya have to drink a potion to do it?"

"Come on Moony, of course we wanna go through with it. We can't turn back now," James grinned slightly.

None of them were acting as they usually would. Sirius seemed quiet and thoughtful, James was edgy and fidgety. Remus seemed worried for his friends, though for once he tried no to show it. Strangely enough, Peter seemed anxious to get it done.

"What, are we going to wait until morning?" Peter asked after a moment of silence.

"He's right, Jim," sighed Sirius, "Let's go."

They had to make a complicated plan to get out of Hogwarts castle and onto the grounds. Remus was the quietest and wariest, so he would go ahead, without the cloak. James and Sirius had to go get the potion they stowed on the second floor behind a portrait of Merlin. Peter would be the look out. He'd have the map with him. James and Sirius gave Remus one of their mirrors.

"Do not use it unless you have to.. it gives off a lot of light in the dark," James warned. Peter looked at Sirius.

"So, I'm supposed to stay in the main corridor until I see Remus is out, then watch out for people walking near you guys, and distract them. Why do _I _have to be the distraction?" grumbled Peter.

"Because, you take some potion and you'll be more likely to get away than the rest of us, Wormtail. A rat's less noticeable then a big black dog or a stag," explained Sirius.

"Just remember, the Marauders' Map hasn't got all the bugs out of it, most of the Professor's locations are accurate, just, keep an ear open in case," added James.

"Why couldn't we just get _two _Invisibility cloaks," asked Peter as he and Remus walked out the portrait hole.

Luck was with them that night. None of them ran into a Professor, and the closest call happened to be Peeves running into Remus.

"Loony Lupin!" Peeves grinned as Remus entered the Entrance Hall.

"Quiet Peeves," warned Remus.

"What'll loony Lupin do if Peeves ignores him and wakes the castle?"

"Loony'll call the Baron," he growled.

"And he'll listen to _you?_" snickered Peeves.

"The Baron and I have a lot in common, and I know what you said about him the other day, so that may help," Remus smirked evilly. Peeves sighed and flew through the ceiling with a whoosh.

Soon the Marauders' were standing outside the lake, under the new moon, adding final touches to the potion.

"Aragorn, wake up," Legolas shook the human's shoulder lightly.

"Huh," Aragorn blinked his eyes into focus. "What's the matter, Legolas?" He asked sleepily.

"Galadriel, showed Frodo and Sam something in her mirror, I think it may be important for us to see, too," he explained.

"You're not making a lot of sense, Legolas…Surely you know that a mirror will show you your _reflection_?"

Legolas hit his forehead.

"Nevermind that, I'll show you. Let's wake Boromir."

Soon the three were gathered around the silver mirror.

"What now?" Boromir asked.

"Just… stare at it," Legolas urged.

The humans thought him crazy, but they stared anyway. The mirror showed nothing but the reflection of the sky.

"Come on, Legolas, I don't think-" Boromir started.

"Shh, look! "Legolas pointed. The water started to ripple and the sky was unclear. When the water slowed again, a towering castle was looming in the dark.

"That doesn't look like a Dark Lord stronghold," Aragorn whispered.

Gandalf appeared behind them from the shadows.

"What _are _you three doing?" His voiced boomed.

The three jumped.

"Oh, just.." Aragorn started.

Gandalf pushed him aside and peered into the mirror.

"..Great!.. You three are _not _supposed to use this!"

The Ring on his hand glowed fire red. His hand went to splash the water from the mirror.

"Don't touch the--," Legolas started. Splash. "..Water…"

The entire mirror distorted and a black spiraling mass swirled around the four of them. The pressure was so high, they couldn't remain conscious. The delicate fabric of matter and time had been ripped at the seams…..


	2. A few New old Friends

**Chapter 2: **A Few _**New** _Old Friends

**"I found it!" Aragorn pulled the now shimmering silver ball from the cold lake water. **

**"Thanks Talon," smiled Remus as he took it from him.**

**"Well, now that Moony's _precious_** **little--" Sirius paused, "whatever, is found, can we get on with it before a professor spots us?"**

**"Right," nodded Boromir, "start us off, Prongs?" James nodded.**

**"I do wish Peter hadn't transferred to Durmstrang, he could have really helped us out," he sighed.**

**"Get on with it!" prompted Legolas.**

**Gandalf stared in shock. He knew well enough where he was, but he had no idea how he got there, nor why Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn were younger and dressed as young wizards. **

**"This can't be good," he mumbled as he saw the group talking as if they'd known each other their whole lives. Gandalf slid into the shadows of the castle and closed his eyes to open a telepathic link.**

**"Albus.. Albus..," he sent out the message. No response. "ALBUS!" he mentally screamed.**

**"Yes, yes, what?" a slightly startled voice replied.**

**"Guess who," said Gandalf sarcastically.**

**"…. Conscience?" Dumbledore knew the voice sounded familiar. **

**"..Guess again," blinked Gandalf as he opened his eyes to scale the castle.**

**"..Gandalf?… But.. how?.." Dumbledore tried to grasp the situation.**

**"Perhaps you'd understand better if you woke up a bit," Gandalf suggested.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore, "But you don't know much yourself, if I'm correct."**

**"Not yet," Gandalf mentally mumbled. "Where are you?"**

**"Oh, just follow the orange spots," instructed Dumbledore as if it were the most obvious thing ever. They were not normal instructions, but Dumbledore had never really been normal.**

**"I'll put on a spot of tea!" said Dumbledore cheerfully.**

**"That'd be nice," replied Gandalf before he broke the connection. It took way too much energy to use telepathic links. **

**Soon, Gandalf found himself outside of Dumbledore's office. **

**"Acid pop," Gandalf commanded the gargoyle and it sprang aside.**

**"You got it on your first try!" said Dumbledore as Gandalf entered.**

**"Indeed, we could always pretty much second guess each other though," he replied.**

**Gandalf took a seat and sipped from the teacup in front of him.**

**"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"..I'm here," Gandalf looked at him curiously.**

**"Well, I can _see_ that!.." Dumbledore dismissed.**

**"I didn't come alone," Gandalf explained.**

**"Gandalf, if you don't tell the entire thing at once I'm going to keep _deliberately_ assuming and stating crazy irrelevant theories until you do," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.**

**"I can't quite figure it out myself, Albus, I'm not sure how to explain it. I was transported here, along with two humans and an elf. But the humans were adults, now they're mere teens, and garbed as if they are students here! And all three of them are out fraternizing with some of your students as we speak, by the lake, as if they were life-long friends!" Gandalf sipped more of his tea.**

**"Hmm, now this _­could _prove to be a complication," Dumbledore said absent-mindedly staring at his ceiling.**

"**Indubitably," agreed Gandalf. "We came here through a mirror, one usually limited to our own dimension and time." Dumbledore took two chocolate frogs from his desk drawer and pushed one in front of Gandalf, who in turn produced two lembas cakes for the both of them.**

**"So, why did it let you through, you think?" asked Dumbledore, biting off a chocolate frog's head.**

**"Not sure, but after a bit perhaps we can figure it out," Gandalf mused.**

"**Perhaps," agreed Dumbledore. "So, you say they were speaking to other students of mine, yes?" Gandalf nodded.**

**"Three, perhaps age fifteen or sixteen, like my three appear to be." **

"**What'd they look like?" Dumbledore took a bite of Lembas and grinned. "Delightful! I must have the recipe, Gandalf."**

**"Yes, very useful stuff, Lembas," he regained his train of thought, "Ahh, yes, they were all male, and bore patches on their robes, the same one, red and gold with a lion."**

**"Gryffindors," Dumbledore said, slightly amused.**

**"Yes, whatever—" Gandalf continued, " And, one had long black hair, tidy. The other had black hair, but it was short and messy-"**

**"Say no more," Dumbledore interrupted, "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. I don't _dare_ wish to know what they were doing out there _this_ time," he paused. "You say there was only _three_?"**

**"Yes, know that I recall, they did mention Peter, said he transferred."**

**"Hmm, I guess that means that space and time are already collapsing," Dumbledore said indifferently.**

**"It would seem so," sighed Gandalf as he opened his chocolate frog. "Oh, you're a card!" he seemed pleased. **

**"I am?.. Oh, why, they must've just added me! I'll trade you a Godric Gryffindor for it," Dumbledore offered.**

**((A/N:..Let it be known that I had _serious_ ( XD! ) writer's block on this part. I felt bad for not writing in so long, so I pounded it out with little regard for its badness..))**

**The group walked into the Forbidden Forest without a word to one another. They came to a break in the thick trees after about half an hour. James knelt down and picked up a very old book bound in dragon hide. If anyone or thing had stumbled upon it, they probably wouldn't bother picking it up. The others knelt in a circle around him and one by one put their wand tips to the cover as Remus stood beside a tree and looked on at his friends with slight concern. The once thoroughly solid book became no more than a glowing mist hovering just over James's hand. Remus took a step back as the entire clearing began glowing with pale light. Sirius and Legolas poured their potions over it and everything exploded in light and a snap. When all was dark again, Remus's friends had been replaced with a dog, an owl, a snake, a rather odd looking cat, and a white stag. Remus blinked. **

**"Okay, you guys can change back now. It worked." **

**The black dog snarled and advanced on him. **

"**Sirius?" Remus took a step back. "Come on… change back now…."**

**The owl flew into a tree and hooted. "This is not funny guys… NOT funny.."**

**The giant dog took several steps toward Remus, its sharp white teeth flashing. **

**"Hmm, now, Dumbledore," pondered Gandalf, "You think that perhaps that your students might be doing something dangerous out there?"**

**"Oh undoubtedly! They're at least _trying_ to do something dangerous… they always are.. they rarely succeed though…" Dumbledore stared off as if in thought.. **

"**Though there was that little incident with the exploding goblets…." He turned back to Gandalf. "Anyway, I'm sure they can't cause _too _much damage…."**

**Gandalf quirked a brow.**

**"Shouldn't we at the very least try to see what their up too?"**

**"I thought the same way.. their first two years at Hogwarts. But I learned, if you can't beat them, ignore it and totally forget that you ever bothered in trying.. like I said, they can't really do anything _really_ dangerous.."**

**"Yes, the _four_ of _your _students perhaps couldn't do a lot of damage, but remember, they now have the help of a lord, a king, and an Elven prince.."**

**"Right you are.." said Dumbledore amusedly. "Well, a bit late now. I suppose we should just cross our fingers and hope that none of them end up dead!"**

**"We've obviously done all we could do.." nodded Gandalf before he sipped the last of his tea.**

**"What am I supposed to do?" Remus asked himself as he sat high in a tree out of the angry dog's reach. "I can't do anything myself.. I might make it worse. But how could it be worst? My friends are animals! I'll be expelled if I tell Madam Pomfrey.. and then they'll be expelled, too.. That is.. if she can fix them. What if they're stuck that way for the rest of they're lives? It's all my fault! I should of stopped them they were doing this for me and now they're animals.." He looked beside him to find the odd looking cat blinking at him. It mewed.**

**He patted it. "Poor Legolas stuck in this… freaky-lookin' cat body forever.. without human intelligence…" he looked down the trunk at the snarling dog. **

**"And Sirius.. a mangy, ugly, drooling, slobbering brute with absolutely no intelligence whatsoever." He sighed and turned to look at the cat again but found instead Legolas sitting there. **

**Legolas snickered. "But Sirius has always been like that, Moony!"**

**Remus looked down the tree again and watched the dog morph back into Sirius.**

**"Shut up, Legolas!.." he replied indignantly. **

**Remus sighed relief as his friends took on their normal appearances once more.**

**"That was NOT funny you guys.. you scared me to death." Remus carefully slid down the trunk.**

**"Actually," began James, "I thought it was funny.. how 'bout you Aragorn?"**

**"Oh yeah, really funny.." replied Aragorn.**

**"Not exactly something to remember, but still pretty good," said Boromir.**

**"It would have been great if Legolas hadn't blown it," said Sirius irritably.**

**Legolas slid easily down the trunk and tossed his long hair back. **

**"I couldn't resist it though Sirius! I think that insult deserves a point and a half to my score.. which.. makes me two points ahead of you, I believe," smirked Legolas. **

**"You can have those points, Legolas, you'll need them," Sirius grinned.**

**Remus looked down at his watch. **

"**Wow, it's three a.m… We better head back.."**

"**We have charms first thing tomorrow," shuddered James.**

**They started to head back for the castle, Legolas and Sirius fell slightly behind.**

**"Hey, Legolas… how do you make a cat bark like a dog?" he asked as they caught up to the others.**

**Legolas looked at him suspiciously. **

**"How?…"**

**Sirius smiled broadly. **

"**You light it on fire and it goes WOOF!" He raised his arms in emphasis on the sound effect.**

**James laughed. **

"**That's easily two points," Aragorn said decidedly.**

"**No way is that worth to points!" Legolas argued, "It was just a joke, I couldn't avoid it, and it wasn't a direct witty insult."**

"**It still counts! I couldn't block what you said back there!" Sirius defended.**

**The two argued all the way back to the castle, but then both decided to put it off until they got back to the safety of the common room.**

**"Sirius, you can have your two points, but I think now we need a rule that jokes are not allowed and can only be entered under the 'joke' category and not the witty insult one," Legolas suggested.**

**"Agreed," nodded Sirius as he plopped onto his messy unmade bed.**

**"That was a pretty funny joke though, Sirius.." complimented James. **

**"I bet he's been waiting to use it for weeks," Legolas said bitingly as he sat at the foot of James's bed.**

**"That reminds me, Ear boy, what was up with the freaky cat thing?" asked Sirius.**

**"Gee, Sirius, maybe you didn't realize, but we became _Animagus _about an hour ago, you see, we change into animals.. are you following me?" Legolas said with a voice dripping in heavy sarcasm.**

**"No, apparently you didn't notice that you weren't in your normal cat form, Ears. You really should pay more attention," Sirius said with that trademark smirk.**

**"Yeah, I noticed that, too. It wasn't like.. a cat at all. You had really big ears," James said as he sat on the other side of his bed.**

**"He's always had big ears!" Sirius chuckled.**

**"My ears aren't big, just pointy, Mutt-face!" Legolas threw a pillow at Sirius's face. Sirius just smiled and put the pillow under his head in place of his arms.**

**"You two fight like cats and dogs," Aragorn said, proud of his pun.**

**"Oh, wow! You're right Talon! And it's funny because Sirius is a dog, and Legolas is a cat!" Boromir said, obviously pleased with himself for unraveling such a phrase.**

**They all looked at him for a moment until James broke the silence.**

**"Yeah.. well… I'm going to bed--" he paused realizing that Legolas was still sitting there. He stared pointedly at his friend. "I'm going to BED."**

**Legolas gave him an annoyed look.**

"**I heard you the first time, I'm not as dense as some of us," he made a sideways glance at Boromir who didn't notice. James just blinked.**

"**Take a look at MY bed Jim.." Legolas suggested.**

**James turned and saw Aragorn lying on Legolas's bed, sleeping with his mouth open and noticed the small puddle of drool forming on Legolas's pillow.**

**Legolas quirked a brow at James. **

"**Okay.. So.. just.. go to sleep on Aragorn's bed," James suggested.**

**Legolas pointed at Aragorn's bed, which was occupied by Boromir.**

"**There is no way I'm sleeping on Boromir's bed," he said stubbornly.**

**Sirius stood up. **

"**Lemme get it for ya, Ears," he stalked over to where Aragorn was sleeping. With one swift move, Sirius pulled up the blanket and rolled Aragorn onto the floor.**

**Aragorn just grumbled and began snoring loudly. **

**James turned away from Sirius to face Legolas.**

"**And there's your bed back," he smiled. Legolas smiled too, mainly because he saw Sirius switch Legolas's drooled-on pillow with James's clean one.**

"**Thanks much, Padfoot," Legolas said as he plopped onto his own bed.**

"**Oh anytime, Ears," Sirius said with a malicious grin that James didn't see as he shut his curtains.**

"**G'night guys.." said James as he rolled onto his own bed and slowly fell asleep.**

blipblipblipblip

A/n: Yeah. So ends yet another unntoived chapter of AVIY. Maybe I shouldn't try to make this into a manga. Since nobody likes it, it'd be a massive waste of time.. yeah this is prolly the last chapter you'll see.


	3. A Day in the not so normal life

**Chapter Three:**

**A Day in the (Not-So-)Normal Life**

"**I hate charms," grumbled James the next morning at breakfast.**

"'**Course you do James, " said Aragorn as he shoved an amazingly large hunk of toast into his mouth without choking. "Lily is much better than you in that class…. So much better…"**

"**I just think charms is stupid!" James retorted, Aragorn had struck a nerve.**

"**Well, grumbling about it isn't going to make it go away," sighed Legolas, "Trust me, I've tried oh so many times with Malfoy."**

"**Oh Professor Malfoy isn't that bad.." Sirius dismissed.**

"**Not to you! He's cruel and sadistic to the rest of the House," Legolas continued.**

"**Well… he.. and me mum are friends.. kinda," Sirius mumbled.**

**He received surprised glances from his friends, except for Boromir, who had found new and unusual fascination with his oatmeal. **

"**It looks kinda like a ring!" he exclaimed and unknowingly broke that oh-so-awkward silence. **

**"We're starting a very, very, very, exciting quarter today.." Flitwick stated at the beginning of class, his voice shaking with excitement.**

**"Dear God, we're going to do decoration charms again," said Legolas darkly.**

**The Marauders all exchanged horrified stares. **

**"This quarter we will be studying…" Flitwick paused for dramatic effect.**

**And it worked. At least half the room had their eyes closed, prepared for the worst.**

"…**.WIZARD DUELS!" Finished Flitwick with an unnaturally large squeak.**

**There was more silence as the phrase soaked into the class. Then it broke into rather loud murmuring. **

**"Can he actually do that? Have us duel?" Lily asked her raven-haired friend.**

**"Well, apparently Lily," Wren answered with a smidge of sarcasm.**

**"But we could be injured," Lily continued.**

**"Yes, we could. Maybe life for the nurse is getting a bit boring," Wren nonchalantly stated.**

**" But Wren! There is no point in-" Wren cut her off.**

**"They probably want us to learn how to defend ourselves, Lily," Wren mumbled.**

**"From who?" Lily asked, getting a bit peeved.**

**"The Dark Lord, Lily," Wren said in an undertone, a bit annoyed herself.**

**"He's just a criminal, the ministry will catch him soon enough."**

**"Have you not been anywhere the past years? Honestly, I know you're in a Muggle house, but really! He's gaining followers. He's going to revolt,"**

**Their argument was cut short as the Professor called for order.**

**"Come now class! Let us begin!" The murmurs slowly faded out.**

"**Over the next ten weeks, we'll be covering the basics of dueling and all the charms to can do to defend yourself and attack you adversary, today, we'll just be using some of those Designing charms we learned last year!" There was a unanimous groan from the class.**

**Aragorn fell face first onto the table. **

**"I second that reaction," said Sirius gloomily as students started rising from their seats to duel-proof the classroom.**

**"At least it's not potions," sighed Remus as a final remark.**

**James looked thoughtfully at the lunch on his plate. **

**"We need to find a way into the kitchens. Soon." He proposed randomly.**

**"You know, we should… We could learn the secrets of the Hogwarts kitchen," Legolas agreed.**

**"..I bet they have it in a book somewhere in the-" Remus began.**

**"No!.. Not the 'L' word. We will not use it when Marauding around. It's an accursed word," Sirius said.**

**"So it's settled then. The Marauders next project will be to scope out the kitchens," James said finally. **

**"I still think we should go to the library," argued Remus.**

**Boromir looked up from his plate. **

**"We have a library?"**

**Remus stared at him with disbelief, mouth half open. The others blinked at him, not sure if it was a joke or not. **

**After a particularly long moment of silence, James shook his head and continued with finishing his lunch.**

**"Herbology," said Sirius indifferently as they made their way into the third greenhouse. **

**"I like Herbology," mused Aragorn, "Just hate it that we have it with Slytherin."**

**"Eh, it's an okay class, I guess," sighed Legolas. **

**"Well, today should be pretty good, green house three," said James as they entered the room.**

**"Come in and stand over there," kindly professor Sprout beamed.**

**"I think Sprout's done well, seeing as it's her first year of teaching," Sirius commented.**

**"Yes. Pity we'll have to break her bubbly and perky spirit," said Legolas with a sarcastic air.**

**"Pity indeed," said Sirius as he turned to James, "Which brings up an interesting subject. When should we start?"**

**"I think today is good," said James with a malevolent grin.**

**"Agreed," smirked Legolas as he watched Sprout approach a covered table.**

**"Today, we will be working with a fairly dangerous vine. They can be lethal if not worked with properly," she pulled the cover from the table to unveil several potted and rather mundane looking vines.**

**"Can anyone tell me what these are?" she asked benignly.**

**Aragorn raised his hand slightly. **

**"Yes?" professor Sprout pointed to him.**

**"They are Strangle Vines, known for their uncanny aim and healing properties in their roots."**

**"Very good, five points to Gryffindor!" she said delightedly.**

"**Today we'll be extracting the fluid in the roots for Madam Pomfrey. It makes an excellent sting cure. She tells me that she'll need some after what's in store for the seventh years next care of magical creatures class."**

**The Marauders looked at each other and silently agreed.**

**Sprout continued obliviously. "Now, if you touch strangle vines improperly," She pulled a dummy from under her desk and set it by the vines. "They will shoot out at the neck nearest to them." She took out her wand and a jet of blue struck the vine at its base. **

**It hissed loudly and shot from the pot and wrapped itself around the dummy's neck until bits of stuffing were protruding. Sprout stoked the vine and it immediately curled back into its pot, shivering once, then remaining still.**

**"As you can see, it is aptly named the strangling vine."**

"**Now, if you would please take out your extraction needles and gather in pairs and pick your plant." She spent twenty minutes going over the finer points of subduing the plants. Soon, everyone was slowly extracting the silverish fluid from the vines.**

**"So, I was thinking stunning charm," said Legolas over the table to James, whom was petting his vine as Sirius was draining it.**

**"And then… puppet hex?" asked Sirius.**

**"I don't know, won't a puppet curse just make it walk?" asked James.**

**"Yeah," said Aragorn, "It won't be that scary."**

**"Oh, they only work on people anyway," remembered Sirius.**

**"Walking around on their little roots," mumbled Boromir as he used two fingers to 'walk' across the table.**

**"What about an animate enchantment?" suggested Remus.**

**"Yeah, that'd be good." James silently stunned his vine, Legolas and Aragorn following suit with theirs.**

**"Everyone, get OUT!" screamed Sprout at the students through the tangle of hissing climbing vines. **

**"Do not panic, just make your way to the exit now!" she was attempting to calm everyone down. "Class dismissed!" she finally yelled in defeat.**

**"That was too good, Jim," stated Sirius as they all walked back to the tower.**

**"Without a doubt the best in at least 4 months," smiled Aragorn with his hands folded like a professor grading an assignment.**

**"Yes, but now that we have the rest of the day off, don't you want to find out just what kind of stinging something-or-others the seventh years will be dealing with?" asked James.**

**"Yes, but, firstly, the kitchens seem more pressing," said Aragorn.**

**"Well, We'll do that tonight then. No class until noon tomorrow anyway," said James.**

**The Marauders made their way across the grounds to where they housed all the magical creatures. Legolas leaned over one of the cages.**

**"Flobberworms? I hope he means for these to be fed to something more… interesting." **

**Sirius shrugged and peeked through a small slot of a large black cage.**

**"…Hinkypunks…?"**

**"You've got to be kidding!" yelled James in disbelief.**

**"But… But he… _always_ puts the best stuff in there…" stated Aragorn.**

**"The other cages are empty…" said Remus upon further inspection. "Probably because to many of his creatures have _runaway_ over the past five years."**

**"You're thicker than you look, Potter," said a silky voice from behind them. James groaned mentally. Sirius turned around and clenched his arm, ready to draw his wand.**

**"I mean, even Black could deduce that Kettleburn has moved the animals somewhere safer.." Snape continued lazily.**

**Sirius clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything to rash. He knew that they couldn't afford to loose house points to Snape.**

"**I've heard that Kettleburn even got his hands on some _especially_ bloodthirsty beasts this year." **

**"Like what?" said Legolas coldly as he crossed his arms.**

**"Werewolf cubs," answered Snape with a malicious grin obviously aimed at Remus. **

**"Well, in that case, I hope one bites your hand off," said Sirius through clenched teeth.**

**"I'm sure your mother wishes the same for you, Black," retorted Snape.**

**Sirius took a step toward him but James held him back.**

**"We'd …hate...to stay and chat, Snivellus, but we must be leaving," said James as he led them into the opposite direction. Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it as they walked away, causing Snape to fall backward and hiccup convulsively unnoticeably to the other Marauders.**

**Hours later, the Marauders were in their dorm, plotting out the possible places Hogwarts kitchen could be.**

**"I think…that it's most likely under the Great Hall, like Aragorn said," said James, "Don't you think so Remus?" Just then the door swung open and Remus stumbled in, carrying an impossibly large pile of books and scrolls. He set them on the floor and flipped to a page marked with a piece of parchment. **

**"It's under the Great Hall, because the food is transported from the beneath it. The problem is, there are several possible ways to get in." He pointed to a picture of a pear tapestry. "It's either in there or-" he opened a thicker book to a painting of berries, "or here."**

"**Excellent Moony!" exclaimed James.**

"**Let's go," said Aragorn as he rose from his seat.**

"**Aren't we forgetting something feathers?" asked Sirius. Aragorn paused.**

**Remus unrolled a scroll with a map on it. Two X's had been marked on either side of the basement under the Great Hall.**

"**Right," said Aragorn, "Let's go now."**

**James held up finger for silence.**

"**McGonagall," said Legolas at the sounding footsteps.**

**All of them jumped up at once and began to pile all the scrolls and books in the one place where they wouldn't be noticed; Sirius's excessively unkempt bed. By the time McGonagall knocked upon the door, they were all behaving quite innocently. **

**The transfiguration professor cracked the door open. **

**"Good evening, gentlemen," she said benignly. "I just stopped by to have a word with Mr. Pike." Both Legolas and Aragorn stood up.**

**McGonagall paused momentarily. "I'll only need to be speaking with your brother, Legolas." **

**Legolas sat back down and shrugged in answer to Sirius's questioning glance. She led Aragorn out of the room for just a minute or so.**

"**Be sure to get some rest," she began upon reentering, "You have Transfiguration tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping through it," she looked at Sirius. "And try to do something about your bed, Black. I fear something might be spawning in it." And with that she left.**

**"What was all that about?" asked Remus.**

**"Nothing.. She was just reminding me we have a Prefect meeting tomorrow evening," Aragorn answered.**

**"Couldn't she have done that tomorrow in class?" asked James.**

**"I personally think her purpose was more of a-," Sirius spoke in his mock-McGonagall voice, "You all better stay put tonight because I suspect you're up to something and I'm putting a stop to it right now-" he resumed his normal manner of speaking, "type of visit."**

"**Yeah," said Legolas, " I think we should just put off the kitchens for tonight."**

"**I think we better stay put for tonight," suggested Remus.**

"**That's probably for the best Moony…" agreed Sirius.**

**Legolas sighed with a twinge of irritation at being ignored.**

**A/N:**

**I have return-inated.. It's been an UNGODLY large amount of time since this was first written. There was originally more here (where a plot started) But I thought it was entirely stupid, and realized there was already too much going on with the script, and I'll have to find a less novice way of putting it up… Garg.. so.. out of sync.. Don't.. know.. what to type! MUSE OF FANFICTION! APPEAR UNTO ME!**

**Tha Muse Poof Yo.**

**Me:. Ah. That's better. IDEA!**

**Tha Muse: Is just cool like that**

**Dumbledore drummed his fingers on the cold desk.**

"**Forgive me," began Gandalf, "If I fail to see how our sitting here is in any way helping mend the rift of the universes and/or dimensions."**

**Dumbledore met his eyes with a quirky half-glance.**

**"Generally, I'd point out that these things usually tend to work themselves out- but under these particular circumstances I'd say that I was full of dingo's kidneys."**

**"And I'd have to agree with you on that," retorted Gandalf. "Yet that statement doesn't help our current predicament."**

**"Indeed not…And still I fail to see what we can do to remedy this seemingly impossible problem," Dumbledore said with an air of annoyance.**

**Gandalf stood up. **

**"There's a million solutions to every problem. We just need to understand the equation better."**

**"You can keep talking in circles or you can explain yourself," drawled Dumbledore.**

**Gandalf ignored this and began pacing the room.**

**"Two dimensions, once separate now have a link…not a link, but a hole.. a .. tunnel.. between the two."**

**Dumbledore raised a bushy brow but nodded.**

**"..And yet controlled, normal forms cannot pass willingly between said tunnel. Therefore, another stimulus must have been in action," Gandalf paused for input.**

**"Yes.. The stimulus must've been the Elven mirror, we've established this-" stated Dumbledore.**

**"Yes. The Mirror. I thought so, too..But that's not possible. The dimensional rift affected not only my dimension but yours, too. The mirror is a product of my dimension restricted to its dimension; it's impossible that it could have torn a rift in your dimension."**

**"Like all things, the more complex a situation seems, the simpler it is.." smiled Dumbledore. "It seems we're finally getting somewhere. So what do you suppose created the rift on our end?"**

**"….It's highly improbable that two separate rifts where created by two separate substances in exactly the same moment in time and space…Therefore.. it has to have been by some trans-dimensional object.. What it could be, I have no idea.."**

**"I suppose it's back to waiting for an answer to fall in our laps then?" inquired Dumbledore.**

**Gandalf sighed and sat down, "Let's hope that the Muse is on our side….for time itself is certainly not." Dumbledore began to drum his fingers again.**

**A/n: My apologies if this is too hard to understand… I offer an explanation In the form of this!**

**Ford Prefect: I'm here representing the Douglas Adams Muses (inc). It's seems Starr here was inspired this chapter by Douglas's unique writing flare…. **

**Albert Einstein: And also by my studies in Quantum Physics. Starr has immersed herself in it lately..**

**Me:..Yeah. It's really interesting, actually. The sad thing is, I used quite a few mathematical references in this chapter and I LOATHE math….Ironic, no?**


End file.
